My Future Wife
by ScrubsFanWallaby
Summary: J.D. gets a phone call middle of the night by Dan to offer his congratulations.


**Discalmer:** Own absolute nothing here...

**Summary:** J.D. gets a phone call middle of the night by Dan to offer his congratulations.

**My Request:** This kinda set after the brilliant story **My Step into Adulthood** by **Tell Her This **so go read it please if you can. I do feel bad trying link this story with someone else but that story inspired me.

Also obviously comments welcome if you have the time...

* * *

**My Future Wife**

J.D. cell phone rings interrupting _things_ between J.D. and Elliot.

"And Mr. Peep was ready this time" J.D. Says clearly joking with Elliot.

"You'd better answer that it could be someone at St. Vincent's" Elliot says with shortness of breath...

"Bit early for that don't start for six hours and it's my first day"

*Phone keeps ringing*

"Great better pick up" J.D. grabs his cell phone and answers the call.

"Hey little brother, so I heard you've moved to be closer to Sammy and got a new fancy job at another hospital." Dan in his chirpy self says in his upbeat way even at this hour

"You're calling me at this hour for this?"

"No not just that, heard Elliot went with you and you proposed to her tonight."

"How do you know this? Only people who know are Turk and Carla, me and Elliot told them simultaneously. Elliot called Carla I called Turk."

"Oh Carla texted me, Carla tells me everything about how you're doing and has done since the first time I visited your old hospital, didn't want to tell you how I asked her to keep tabs on you for me all these years."

"Right, Carla of course" J.D. says slightly annoyed by this.

"So you do realise I did your future wife more than once?"

"I do"

"And how do you feel about that little brother?"

"How am I expected to feel? I love her, have done since the very moment I met her on my first day." J.D. says sincerely.

"Elliot's always felt the same way too, why do you think she kept sleeping with me? I was second best and I always knew it, who could turn down a pretty girl like her... I couldn't... Oh but you did you idiot five years ago" Dan clearly annoyed with J.D.

"Biggest mistake of my life and Elliot knows that, it's in our past." J.D. explains looking over to Elliot.

"Who is it?" Elliot says quietly while gesturing J.D. to come back to bed.

J.D. places his thumb over the microphone hole "Dan"

"Thanks for the call Dan, are you coming out any time soon?"

"I know you're trying to get me off the phone quickly because I've just heard Elliot and I know what you are up to so I'll be quick. Congratulations little brother and the girlfriend is looking forward to meeting you both" Dan ends the call

J.D. puts his phone on the bed side table and sits on the side of the bed looking towards the window.

"What did he want?" Elliot asks

"Oh to say congratulations and rib me for being engaged" J.D. explains

"Carla right? So I can assume Doctor Cox and everyone at Sacred Heart will know tomorrow?" Elliot replies

"Yes, glad I won't have to go through all that... Probably a ''_You're marrying Bridesliza Barbie_'' rant by Doctor Cox"

"Leaving me alone to it uh, couldn't of proposed to me yesterday?" Elliot says jokingly

"You know I didn't plan this, today was so emotional for me, I couldn't end it without knowing you might not be with me for the rest of my life. I don't need Doctor Cox and I don't need Carla to help me through life, I need _you_... I love you Elliot" J.D. almost in tears

"But anyway I finish at three so have time to drive over to Sacred Heart for the first time not as an employee and get that rant that I would have gotten over the phone otherwise" J.D. quickly changing the subject trying to dodge Elliot's reaction to what he said a second ago.

"I love you J.D." Elliot realises what J.D. has just done and picks up the bed covers to reveal her still sweaty naked body.

J.D. Thoughts: "Man what a gorgeous woman... _My future wife_, I've dreamt about marrying Elliot since the first time she tried to kiss me on call"

"Right away Doctor Reid... Wait Doctor Reid-Dorian?" J.D. chuckles.

They get back to _it_...


End file.
